high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Apophis
Apophis was a legendary Evil Dragon also known as the Eclipse Dragon and the Primal Eclispe Dragon. He was a member of Qlippoth prior to his betrayal. He led the attack towards the other world together with another legendary Evil Dragon: Aži Dahāka. Appearance In his human form, he had the appearance of a handsome brown-skinned young male in black vestments. In his true form, Apophis had the appearance of a black Eastern Dragon exceeding one hundred meters in length, making him the second-largest Dragon in the series, after Midgardsormr. He had gems along his body, all of which released a shimmering, silvery glow. He had three eyes upon his head which released the same silvery glow as his gems. In this form, Apophis also exuded a powerful, ominous aura from his body. Apophis himself is a mass of unpredictable darkness. Personality Apophis talked in a respectful manner addressing Rizevim Livan Lucifer as "Prince" although he didn't hold back in criticizing others. Apophis had a refined and sophisticated personality. While he loved battles and fighting, he strongly disdained barbaric brutality as he admitted his distaste for Evil Dragons like Grendel and Niðhöggr. He also had a bit trouble of fighting and taking on a straight forward opponent like Issei Hyoudou, because according to him, their compatibility was very poor. It was also revealed during his fight with Issei, that he had a very honorable side and had the pride of a true dragon, although he was considered as an Evil Dragon. An example of his honorable side was shown when he didn't attack Issei and waited for him to activate his Diabolos Dragon God form. He wished to die by the hands of a strong hero, which made Issei respect him, although he did many evil things. He also said that a battle with no honor (referring to Rizevim) is the lowest of the lowest. History Apophis was an Evil Dragon who was annihilated at some point before being revived by Rizevim. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Apophis was first mentioned by Azazel in Volume 14 as an extinct Dragon. He is known as one of the most powerful Evil Dragons along with Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka. Apophis' revival was confirmed by using the Sephiroth Graal in Volume 18. According to Griselda Quarta, they received a report that Apophis has descended towards Hades' realm in the Underworld. It was concluded that Apophis has made a deal with Hades resulting in Rizevim being able to enter Heaven. In Volume 20, Apophis appeared together with Aži Dahāka to inform a battered Rizevim of their betrayal and their intent to take the lead on the attack of the other world. He said that Rizevim's decision making during the end game is weak and Rizevim himself was the cause of the failure of their plans. When Azazel asked if he could take back the Holy Grail, Apophis refused. He said that they still need it as they are also interested in attacking the other world. After Trihexa's awakening was complete, Apophis issued a declaration of war towards D×D. Apophis eventually led the attack of the Evil Dragon Army, Fake Red Dragon Emperor Army and Trihexa on Japan, eventually facing Issei Hyoudou in a one-on-one battle. Apophis holds the initial advantage over the fight due to Issei not using his DxD mode and Apophis having attained Heavenly Dragon-level strength. Issei eventually turns the tide by activating the DxD mode overpowering Apophis with the Infinity Blaster and Longinus Smasher. Before disappearing, Apophis made a promise to Issei to return and fight him againVolume 21. Power and Abilities Immense Strength: As an Evil Dragon, who are said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings, Apophis was an immensely powerful dragon; so strong that he was known as the Nemesis of Ra the Egyptian God of the Sun. In fact, he was said to be one of the three most powerful Evil Dragons, alongside Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka. His strength reached Heavenly Dragon-class and he was much stronger than Rizevim. The Sun God Ra is the only one who can actually properly defeat him. Umbrakinesis: '''Apophis had immense darkness and shadow based abilities. He was able to utilize his full strength under the shade of darkness and his darkness was capable of dissolving its opponent simply upon contact. Apophis could fire projectiles of darkness, either from the darkness itself or his mouth, to attack his opponents, or use it to defend himself by absorbing and dissolving enemy attacks. Apophis was powerful enough to create four large spheres of darkness that he used against Issei during their battle. '''Primordial Water: Apophis' special technique. He was able to produce and manipulate large volumes of Black Water to submerge his surroundings and attack his opponents. This water was extremely deadly, as it was capable of dissolving anything it came into contact with. Its dissolving properties were powerful enough to wound even God-class beings. Dark Field Barrier: He was shown to be capable of creating a strong and tough black barrier where he could create a dark world of his own inside. As seen during his fight with Issei, it is revealed that the reason why he placed a barrier around them was to prevent Trihexa from interfering with their fight. He was aware that if Trihexa sensed Issei's Diabolos Dragon form, then the beast would come over to their place, knowing the fact that Trihexa would be interested in both Ophis and Great Red's powers. Magic: In Volume 20, Apophis had shown some skills in magic, having used it to store away the Holy Grail and summon it back when he needed it. Shapeshifting: Apophis was able to shapeshift between his human form and his Dragon form. To shapeshift into his Dragon form, he enveloped his entire body in darkness, expanding and shaping himself into his true form. Immense Durability: Apophis had immense durability, as it took Issei a combination of the immensely powerful Infinity Blaster and Longinus Smasher to finish him off. Flight: Being a Dragon, Apophis possessed the ability to fly. Quotes Trivia *Apophis is known in Egyptian mythology as a personification of chaos and the nemesis of the Egyptian Sun God Ra. *Apophis is the fifth Eastern Dragon introduced in the series, the first being Vritra, second being Midgardsormr, third being Yu-Long, and fourth being Niðhöggr. *Apophis is the second character that has been killed by Issei, the first being Shalba Beelzebub. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Mythological Figures Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Deceased